


I've Always Had Problems With Memory

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, Slam Poetry, Vent Poetry, living with adhd, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: Reliable memory is something a lot of people take for granted.





	I've Always Had Problems With Memory

_I've always had problems with memory._  
_Not in the stereotypical, dumb blonde, "can't remember anything about anything but boys" bullshit way,_  
_But more in the "I can rarely remember what day of the week it is" way._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_I wasn't dropped as a kid, at least as far as I know,_  
_It's due to a developmental disorder I've had since birth called ADHD._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_I've tried looking things up about ADHD before to find out how to help myself,_  
_But I've never been able to focus long enough for anything to sink in._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, that's one thing I know off by heart._  
_I also know there's three types; hyperactive, inattentive, and a mix._

_I also know I have the mixed type._

_I've always had problems with memory._  
_Regardless of the type, there are some symptoms that are consistent with people like me;_  
_Poor impulse control._  
_Short attention span._  
_Inability to process time._  
_Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria._  
_Poor memory._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_At any given moment, there is roughly a 60% chance I've forgotten what day of the week it is._  
_And a 10% chance I never knew to begin with._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_It's not like I don't remember anything, there are certain things I can't seem to forget,_  
_For better or for worse._  
  
_I've always had problems with memory._  
_For example; I can clearly remember the very first dream I woke up with a memory of;_  
_It was a skydiving dream; and I can vividly recall feeling the wind rush through my hair as I fell, face down, through the air._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_And yet, while I can remember that as clear as the day it happened over 10 years ago, important things like appointments just refuse to stick._  
_Even though I desperately need new glasses._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_It's not all useless things though; I can remember things that make my friends uncomfortable pretty well..._  
_Roughly 45% of the time._

 _I've always had problems with memory._  
_I remember birthdays pretty well too;_  
_My oldest friend on the 3rd of January,_  
_My Mum on the 14th,_  
_My Nan on the 15th of February,_  
_My brother on the 21st._

_But remembering the date of the birthday isn't the problem._

_I've always had problems with memory._  
_While I know those important birthdays off by heart, I still often don't have gifts ready_  
_Because I can never remember what the date is in relation to said birthday._  
  
_I've always had problems with memory._  
_Like I think I said however many verses ago, time management is another thing I struggle with_  
_And, combined with the memory thing, I rarely know when I am._  
  
_I've always had problems with memory._  
_This is, I think, the third version of this that I've been through; the first two were me reciting it to myself while on a walk about an hour ago._  
_And I can guarantee that there are a lot of things I said then that I've completely forgotten._  
  
_I've always had problems with memory._  
_When I originally thought of this poem-type thing, I had a good strong ending thought out,_  
_But guess what;_  
_I forgot._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing I thought up to record and put on YouTube; i just felt I needed it written down too because, y'know, memory.


End file.
